


The Floor is Lava

by SimplyEssa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, Keith is bad at emotions, M/M, This has been made to cure writers block, and hasn't been rickrolled, everyone else is pretty much mentioned - Freeform, how does one tag, i wrote this instead of sleeping?, klance, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: Who knew the game meant for four year olds would be found in space?Who knew teenagers enjoyed it?(Some tags excluded to keep spoilers from happening.)





	The Floor is Lava

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astromily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromily/gifts).



> me. i did. i play it all the time you have no idea  
> and emily  
> don't deny it  
> you play it too  
> this was made to try and help cure my friends writers block? i'm not sure if it would work but... i tried?  
> this will be a one shot. ;)

"What the fuck?!" Keith screamed, feeling the lava deep through his foot armour. He quickly jumped onto the nearest table. It was unaffected by the lava, only because it was hovering. Everything else, however, was not. If it was hovering, you'd be fine. If not, well, you'd burn to death. Like Keith almost did.

"Play the game right and you wouldn't be burned!" Lance yelled back, at a far enough distance from the lava to be safe. 

"Coran said he knew the game!"

"He also said the Kilopiv-Kelopi-whatever they were played it with simulations!"

"What? No he didn't!"

"Oh, is Mr. I'm too good for society becoming deaf?"

Keith was about to shout something that would make Lance stutter, but the hovering table had hit the lava. He screamed in pain when the lava reached his foot. "God- fucking-"

Just as fast as it started, the simulation stopped, leaving Keith with a burnt foot lying on the ground, with Lance falling onto the ground. 

All of the furniture that was here disappeared; it was apart of the simulation.

Keith sat up, groaning as he did so. His back ached from hitting the ground, and his foot was screaming at him to _just_. _stop_. _moving. it_.

He knew the healing pods would fix it, so it didn't bother him too much. Just a scar on the bottom of his foot.

"Winner! Blue_Paladin_The_Handsome76! One point!" The virtual crocodile announced. Well, at least Keith assumed it was  crocodile. It was green, had a tail, a long mouth and scales. But.. it breathed fire? So maybe it was a dragon?

"Dude, you okay?" Lance asked, making his way towards him. He crouched down beside Keith, who was sitting up without support, thank you very much, sighing in satisfactation as his joints popped. Keith had to admit, Lance was in an awkward position.

Keith grit his teeth, standing up despite his burnt foot's protests.

"Fine."

"Round two!" The thingy with scales announced. The lava reappeared, and Keith hadn't noticed until it was too late. Lance was already on a table, while Keith's already burnt foot got burnt. Again.

The simulation ended once more.

"Winner! Blue_Paladin_The_Handsome76! Two points!"

Lance sang Rick Astley's ' _Never Gonna Give You Up'_ while doing a victory dance.

"Fuck this fuckin-"

Lance laughed. "Don't get your mullet in a twist. But, seriously, is your foot okay?"

Keith set his jaw and narrowed his eyes, thinking of a way to win. He realized what to do seconds after. 

"Rematch. Now."

"Whatever you say," Lance sighed, smirking all the same.

"Round three!"

This time, Keith was ready before Lance was. 

He jumped onto Lance.

"Fuck you!"

**Author's Note:**

> i know the word count was pretty short for me, but yea. Keith is smarter than we give him credit for, and by the way, i have done that a gajillion times. once i actually stepped on someone lying on the ground.  
> 'twas fun.  
> so, because it's not going to be continued, this basically ends with lance screaming at keith and they both have to go in pods because yea, their feet have like- 7 degree burns. They aren't allowed to be left alone on the Kulruisainos planet again;)  
> feedback is greatly appreciated, and i hoped this helped your writers block, em! :)


End file.
